little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akko (Dark World)
Atsuko Kagari is an individual from an alternate universe designate the Dark World. A ruthless witch hunter who leads a powerful group of shinobi called Seishin. Appearance A young woman sporting dark brown hair that flow down to her waist. She has blue eyes but initially had red eyes. The cause of eye color change is unknown. She has shown have a muscular built which helped her disguising her gender when she dons her armor. Her shinobi armor is comprised of gray metal platings over leather with a gray knee-length coat on top complete with matching wolf-themed kabuto helmet, though the wolf mask noticeably has shades of crimson with black nose and glowing yellow eyes. In spite of not so imposing look on the armor, it can sprout spikes when needed and mounting on her wrist are deadly claws, which can also retracted if needed. History Akko was a young girl when she watched Shiny Chariot along with her parents. However, Shiny Chariot has somehow lost control of her magic resulting a powerful flare to be unleashed that consumed more than 90% of the city. Akko and several few were the only survivors but her parents were among those that perished. Akko was scarred from that point on and a darkness in heart was born. Blaming Shiny Chariot for the death of her parents, Akko believes that many innocent lifes will be lost if Witches continue to exist. After murdering Chariot under the age of twelve, Akko went into hiding and formed a powerful empire recruiting like minded individuals who would help her in the eradication of these magic users. In the distant future, Akko led Seishin to bring about the near annihilation of Witches. Her most infamous attack was on Luna Nova Academy where she was rumored to have slaughtered a dozen teachers and 200 students. Her next assault was on the Cavendish Household but the only people that escaped from the massacre was Diana Cavendish and her daughter. In the year 2033, Akko has killed over 2 million Witches and adding to those killed by Seishin amounts to nearly 5 million. Personality Atsuko was once a cheerful and loving young girl but after an incident that took the life of her parents, the one gentle girl has become an empty shell. Overtime, she grew to be a dangerous individual vowing vengeance on witchcraft due to one practitioner, Shiny Chariot was responsible for the accidental murder of her parents and friends. Whatever was left of the child was washed over by a heartless animal who showed no remorse over the killing of defenseless citizens who "help" in sheltering Witches. She has no remorse over the harsh punishments of her subordinates who questioned her authority or failed her in her mission. Abilities The intense years of training has allowed Akko to be at the top peak of physical power. Her heightened speed, strength and agility along with her ruthlessness in forceful attacks has made her a force of nature. Notes & Trivia * The early concept of her appearance depicted Akko's armor resembling Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. However, the armor's depiction ultimately revised into resembling Nobushi's appearance from For Honor game albeit retaining the kabuto helmet, which now sports wolf-like mask. Category:Characters